Savage
|related = Akula FH-1 Hunter Buzzard Attack Chopper Annihilator |makeyear = |swankness = 3/5 |dashtype = Lazer (needle) Flyer (dial texture) |inttxd = Jet |carcols = |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} }} Ammo Projectile }} |modelsets = |modelname = savage |handlingname = SAVAGE |textlabelname = SAVAGE |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = S_M_M_Gentransport (Pilot) |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Savage is a military featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Heists Update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Savage is based on the Soviet/Russian , specifically the older Mi-24D/Mi-35 variants (due to its gun configuration) and features its armament of rockets and a nose-mounted Gatling gun. However, rather than the Hind's four barrel , an explosive six barrel gatling gun is fitted. The vehicle's cockpit appears to be a cross between the earlier angular greenhouse-style cockpit design from the Hind-A and the "double bubble" canopy seen on the Hind-D and later versions. Unlike the Hind, the Savage features enlarged side exhausts similar to those found on export Hinds and the helicopter lacks the triangular strike guard on the tail boom. Also, the wingtip pylons for mounting Anti-Tank/Anti-Air missiles are empty. The rocket pods appear to be based on the Hydra 70 rocket pods usually fitted on the AH-64 "Apache" and the AH-1 "Cobra", instead of the UB-32 rocket pods used on the Hind in real life. The side doors are made to resemble traditional sliding doors; in contrast with the real-life swinging door compartments, with one of them acting as a step bar when opened. The circular dust covers are also absent from the air intakes. A feature of the Savage is the retractable tricycle landing gear, a feature shared with the Swift and the Volatus. The vehicle has various military-themed decorations, including a desert military camouflage pattern, the U.S. Army star on its side, the "Zancudo" and the numbers on the side doors, a badge near the cockpit area with "Enduro Fortes" markings and a similar one on the opposite side reads "Voxusm Delicat" and a yellow line on the tail edge where the word "Danger" would be that reads "Zancudo". It is operated by Merryweather Security, but its military markings implies it would be also used by the military (similar to the Valkyrie). Files list it as having a desert tan color on most of the aircraft's body (with various shades of brown due to the camo) and a silver/grey color for the underside and the rocket pods. The Savage can carry four occupants. The pilot and co-pilot are seated in the front canopy, while two additional passengers can be seated at either side of the cargo bay. Unlike its inspiration, it is piloted from the forward seat, while the gunner sits in the rear seat, whereas the Hind is piloted from the rear seat, while the gunner sits in the forward seat. The additional two passengers can fire a variety of weapons, including Pistols, SMGs, Rifles, Sniper Rifles and RPGs. Due to Rockstar's tendency of re-using interiors, the Savage appears to have unused control sticks on the right side of both seats, similar to P-996 LAZER/Hydra's control sticks. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Vehicle The Savage, being a large and heavy helicopter can be difficult to maneuver and has slow acceleration. However, the Savage actually shares the same top speed of the Buzzard, of 135 knots and naturally climbs at full throttle. With worse maneuverability, the pilot must make deliberate motions as it is difficult to correct the Savage's momentum. While flying forward at full throttle, the Savage cannot pitch downwards very well, which can make engaging ground targets somewhat difficult. On the other hand, if the pilot holds the helicopter at a lower airspeed, the Savage can easily aim at these targets. If the helicopter is rocked back and forth while stationary, one can almost completely aim the Savage vertically, upwards or downwards. ;Armor The durability of the helicopter differs between the Xbox 360/PlayStation 3 versions and the enhanced version (after the Smuggler's Run update); up until the Smuggler's Run update, the Savage's durability was renowned as "poor" when considering its size and real-life counterpart. the helicopter was very weak, and couldn't even stand one explosive before exploding. After the Smuggler's Run update, the helicopter's explosive resistance was increased. The helicopter can now survive one explosive hit, which will cause the helicopter to smoke, but not explode. On the second explosive hit, the helicopter will explode completely. This applies to almost every source of explosive damage, including the RPG and the Rhino's cannon. The rotor blades of the helicopter also have a separate health pool from the fuselage, sometimes allowing a pilot to take one more missile, if it hits the main rotor blades. However, if two explosives strike the rotor, it will break and send the aircraft plummeting to the ground. Since the Smuggler's Run update was not released for the original versions of Grand Theft Auto Online (as with all major content updates since the Ill-Gotten Gains Part 2 update), the Savage's durability on the Xbox 360/PS3 versions of the game remains the same. Occasionally, when the Savage is hit by a missile or a rocket, it can flip over and stall, where it will hit the ground and explode. The helicopter unfortunately, shares the same resistances to bullet damage as every other helicopter without armor upgrades and its engines will begin to smoke after a relatively small amount of gunfire. The Savage will be destroyed by only ten shots from the Heavy Sniper, and will begin smoking after only two. The Savage also did not become any more resistant to the explosive rounds of the Heavy Sniper Mk II, and will be destroyed after only two or three hits. ;Weaponry *'Explosive Cannon:' The Savage features a rapid-fire explosive cannon similar to the P-996 LAZER and the Hydra. However, unlike the two jets, the Savage is able to hover next to a target and sustain fire much easier, while still maintaining a degree of maneuverability. Because of this, the Savage's cannon has a slightly reduced range, reaching almost 400 feet. This cannon allows the helicopter to output incredible amounts of damage, tearing through armored vehicles in a very short amount of time. Unlike the Buzzard or the Annihilator, the Savage fires its gun from the center of the aircraft, making the in-game crosshair accurate to where the bullets will impact. *'Missiles:' Just like many other aircraft, the pilot can select to fire homing missiles or unguided rockets. The missiles tracking is the same as the Buzzard, being particularly bad at hitting agile targets. However unlike the Buzzard, the Savage does not suffer from a "reload" cooldown and can continuously fire missiles every second. Each time a missile is fired, it alternates which missile pod is firing making aiming each one slightly different. The missiles of the Savage will travel for about 1000 feet before detonating. The co-pilot can take control of the missile launcher just like the Buzzard, although it shares the same downsides of slower missile speeds, fire rate, and travel distance. GTA Online Overview Savage= |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_agility = }} |-| Minigun= ( ) |file_fire_rate = 0.04 |file_range = 120 / 394 |file_ammo = 750 |file_reload_speed = |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = |observed_damage = |observed_fire_rate = ~ 1,500 RPM |observed_ammo = Single minigun (unlimited ammo) |observed_reload_mechanism = |observed_reload_speed = |rsc_image = |rsc_damage = |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} |-| Rocket Launchers= ) |file_reload_speed = 2 |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = |observed_damage = Explosive |observed_fire_rate = ~ 60 RPM |observed_ammo = 4 rocket pods w/ 14 rocket units each (Unlimited ammo) |observed_reload_mechanism = |observed_reload_speed = |rsc_image = |rsc_damage = |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Upon being converted into a personal aircraft, the Savage can be repainted with a primary color and a secondary color, but the livery cannot be removed. Something to note is that while most colors can change the camo, a white color only results in a lighter shade of brown. Image Gallery Savage-GTAO-HeistsTrailer.png|The Savage in the Heists Update trailer. Savage-GTAV-Front Quarter.jpg|Front and Rear view. Savage-GTAV-SideView.png|Side view of the Savage. Savage_GTAVe_Camo.png|Camo comparison with the Titan. Savage-GTAO-RSC.jpg|The Savage on Rockstar Games Social Club. Savage-GTAO-Warstock.png|The Savage on Warstock Cache & Carry. AirQuota-GTAO-Savage.png|HUD icon in Air Quota. Savage_GTAVe_Badge1.png|''Voxusm Delicat'' badge. Savage_GTAVe_Badge2.png|''Enduro Fortes'' badge. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Missions *Several can be found in the Pacific Standard - Convoy Heist Setup, where they are operated by Merryweather Security, and used to protect the truck from any enemy. These are destroyed by the ambush team. *A black Savage appears in Setup: Dead Courier as the target to retrieve for the Recovery team. The same helicopter will need to be delivered to a designated location at the end of the mission. *Up to two Savages can come to attack the Air Support team in the Doomsday Heist Act II finale. ;Free Mode *Will appear as an enemy vehicle used by Merryweather during the Freemode Event "Kill List" (Enhanced version only). *Will appear in pairs to hunt down the players during certain Bunker resupply missions, particularly Rhino Tank and Ballistic Equipment. ;Adversary Modes *Air Quota (vehicle list 2) Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Available from Warstock Cache & Carry for $1,950,000 after completing the Pacific Standard - Convoy set up mission. **After the Cunning Stunts: Special Vehicle Circuit update, the vehicle is now available to players who have not completed the heist at the "full" cost of $2,593,500. **In the enhanced version, it is classed as a Medium vehicle when stored in a Hangar. Changes Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *NPC-controlled Savages did not fire explosive rounds until the The Doomsday Heist update, instead firing rounds similar to the Buzzard, likely for balance reasons. Now the NPC Savages fire the regular explosive rounds, most notably seen in Pacific Standard - Convoy, and the Kill List freemode event when on some occasions (enemy toll 44) the Savage comes at the end with all 4 occupant seats filled, and attacks the player/s with both missiles and explosive cannon rounds. *Compared to other military vehicles with camouflage patterns in GTA V, the Savage comes with a very dark camouflage scheme, based on US Military "aggressor" vehicle camouflage scheme. *The intakes of the vehicle uses vernier textures on it. Said verniers are used on land cars, such as the Voltic. *Rarely, Pegasus may deliver a Savage with an "unbalanced" cannon, meaning the gun on the nose of the helicopter is not properly centered with the motor and spins oddly when firing. *Prior to the Ill-Gotten Gains Part 2 update, the Savage's rockets were unable to be fired by the co-pilot, rendering them next to useless in that position. This has now been fixed. Bugs/Glitches *The Savage's missile lock-on hitbox was lowered to below it's fuselage. This allows it to evade most homing missiles with little to no effort when traveling at maximum speed. Missiles chasing it from the rear will explode having exceeded their effective range, leaving the Savage with no damage attained. **This has been fixed back to its original position in The Diamond Casino & Resort update. See Also *Buzzard Attack Chopper - A light attack helicopter featured in The Ballad of Gay Tony and Grand Theft Auto V. *Annihilator - A medium attack helicopter featured in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto Online. *Valkyrie - An attack/transport helicopter exclusively for GTA Online as a part of the Heists update. *Hunter - Another gunship attack helicopter featured in the 3D Universe and in GTA Online as part of the Smuggler's Run update. *Akula - Another gunship attack helicopter with stealth capabilities featured in GTA Online as part of the Doomsday Heist update. Navigation }}de:Savage (V) es:Savage pl:Savage ru:Savage Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Aircraft Category:Helicopters Category:Helicopters Vehicle Class Category:Armed Vehicles Category:Armored Vehicles Category:Military Category:Military Vehicles Category:Military Aircraft Category:Military Helicopters Category:Vehicles used by Merryweather Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in Heists Update Category:DLC Vehicles Category:Vehicles with no manufacturer in the HD Universe Category:Medium Aircraft